1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof safety plug, more especially to a plug capable of facilitating the user to easily replace a fuse and strengthening waterproofing and safety thereof to achieve the economic, practical and safe effect.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Accordingly, in the era of continuous development of techniques, people pays more attention to the necessities for daily life; various household electric products have become necessary equipments; along with it, the electric wire plugs are parts of the indispensable components; therefore, in order to increase the safety and practicality thereof, some industrials researched and developed a waterproof electric wire plug.
The general waterproof electric wire plugs are assembled and mainly comprise a shell body, an inserting core, a valve, a fuse and a conducting tab (not shown); mainly, the conducting tabs of the positive and the negative poles are inserted into the inserting tab holes disposed on the inserting core; then the fuse is connected to the conducting tab, the inserting core is inserted into the shell body and the valve is inserted into the upper aspect of one lateral side of the shell body; finally, the assembly is accomplished by penetrating and fastening a screw through a thread hole at the upper and lower aspects on the surface of the shell body.
However, the general waterproof electric wire plug has the following shortcomings:
1. There are gaps in the assembled fittings of the general waterproof electric wire plug, therefore the waterproof effect obtained after the assembly will be less preferred.
2. Although the rainwater can be drained through a water outlet disposed inside the waterproof electric wire plug, shortage tends to occur inside the plug due to the moist and that might endanger the user""s life.
3. In a general waterproof electric wire plug, the openings of the inserting tab of the inserting core are disposed on the same plane to be inserted by the conducting tabs of the positive and the negative poles; since there is no isolating structure between conducting tabs of the positive and the negative poles, shortage tends to occur when the rainwater permeates and that might damage the plug.
4. Two sides of the valve of the general waterproof electric wire plug are designed to extend as flat and smooth planes, as shown in FIG. 1; therefore, when the valve is inserted into the upper aspect of one lateral side of the shell body, there is gap left on the jointed planes to allow the rainwater to permeate.
5. The inserting core of the general waterproof electric wire plug is only disposed with the fuse to be used, but without the spare fuse; therefore, the user has to search for an extra one when the fuse to be used is burned.
The present invention mainly comprises a shell body, an inserting core, a valve, a fuse, a rectangular concaved body and a conducting tab; mainly, the conducting tabs of the positive and the negative poles are inserted into inserting tab holes with upward and downward openings disposed in the inserting core; two sides of the said inserting tab holes are disposed with insolating piers with gradients for tightening the engagement of the inserting tab hole and the conducting tab; a fuse to be used is connected with a conducting tab and placed into a rectangular concaved body; then a spare fuse is place inside an u-shaped door slot disposed at the lower aspect on one lateral side of a receiving chamber of the shell body; a v-shaped slot and an inverted v-shaped slot disposed at the upper and the lower aspects in the central area of the inserting core are aligned to insert into a v-shaped rib and an inverted v-shaped rib disposed at the upper and the lower aspects in the central area of the receiving chamber; the valve with two sides formed into grooves is then inserted into a n-shaped door slot with two sides formed into downward flanges disposed at the upper aspect on one lateral side of the receiving chamber; finally, the assembled plug is placed in a die set for sealing; after being injected into molds and processed, the plastic material is poured in at the outlet area to tightly joint the electric wire and the plug as well as to close the gap left during the assembly.
The primary objective of the present invention is to design the v-shaped rib and the inverted v-shaped rib disposed at the upper and the lower aspects in the central area of the receiving chamber as well as the v-shaped slot and an inverted v-shaped slot disposed at the upper and the lower aspects in the central area of the inserting core to tightly insert the inserting core into the shell body.
The secondary objective of the present invention is to use the design of the grooves formed by two sides of the valve and the downward flanges formed by two sides of the n-shaped door slot at the upper aspect on one lateral side of the receiving chamber to tightly insert the valve into the upper aspect of one lateral side of the receiving chamber.
Another objective of the present invention is to dispose the openings of the inserting tab holes of the inserting core on different planes to block the permeation of the rainwater so as to eliminate the shortcomings of the general waterproof electric wire plug with the inserting tab holes of the inserting core disposed on the same plane; furthermore, isolating piers with gradients are disposed on two sides of the inserting tab hole to tightly couple the inserting tab hole and the conducting tab.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide a spare fuse disposed in a rectangular concave slot at the rear aspect of the inserting tab hole with upward opening of the inserting core for facilitating the user in replacing the fuse when the fuse to be used is burned.
To enable a further understanding of the effect, the structure and the features of the present invention, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.